User blog:FeatherflightTheSkyWing/Tribe of Dancing Petals
Property of Feather! No touches please and thank you. Tribe Description The Tribe of Dancing Petals are usually plump, healthy cats of almost any coat color. The only color not seen in these cats is pure black- cats may be very, very dark gray or black with other colors, but never completely black. It is unheard of. These cats have been treated well by their habitat, a comfortable hillside in the mountains, so they are healthier than most Tribes. The most common coat color is golden or tortoiseshell. These Tribe cats have a tendency to adorn themselves with leaves, flowers, feathers, and pine needles, making them more exotic in appearance than other cats. Territory Summer Territory: '''in summer, The Tribe of Dancing Petals live on a grassy, flower-studded hillside in the mountains. A cool, fresh stream trickles right through their territory, so the queen and elders don't have to walk far to get water. The water is docile and shallow, so no cat has to worry about kits falling in. A few weeping willow trees wave their tendrils through the air, and young cats love to play with the leaves and jump to catch hold of the leafy tentacles. They have make-shift dens carved into the meadows for elders, kit-mothers, and ill cats, but most of them prefer sleeping under the stars. The hillside they live on is overflowing with herbs and flowers, so these cats are experienced healers. In autumn, the their territory is even more stunning- red maple leaves flutter over soft golden grass, lit by mountain sunlight. 'Winter Territory: '''In winter anfd spring, The Tribe Of Dancing Petals moves to a different territory- a snowy, frost kissed meadow. It has a beautiful, crystal clear lake that is usually iced over. Winter berries grow on ice touched bushes, and The Tribe cats love to snack on them, even though they are tart. This territory actually has true dens- caves dug out into the snow, as well as tree hollows lined with dried moss. The Tribe cats love to make things look beautiful, so they often line up pinecones, berries, and frosted twigs to make their dens prettier. Ranking Traditions Cats are ranked when they are eight moons old- the kits go through a series of trials, and are chosen for the trial they excelled the most at. The jobs go as such, in order of rank: '''Windreader: '''this job belongs to the leader of the tribe- it is the most important job in all the tribe. The Windreader must watch, listen, and pay close attention to the weather, watching for signs of storms. The Windreader decides when the Tribe cats must move from their summer and winter territories. The Windreader also follows sign from their StarClan- known to them as The Tribe Of Stars. The Windreader's job is extremely important- if a season has poor prey-turnout or the journey between territories is especially hard, The Tribe tends to blame The Windreader. The Windreader is chosen for being especially intune to their surroundings or for their spirituality. '''Windreader To-be: '''Each Windreader is trained by the previous. Windreader to-be's basically follow the current Windreader around, listening to their advice and helping them with their work. This job is revered among the tribe, but that does not stop the Windreader to-bes from being teased and mocked as they scurry behind The Windreader. '''Hunters: '''These cats are usually stealthy, lithe, or inconspicuous- their job is to catch prey for the Tribe and then present it to the Windreader, who may approve ir decline the catch. For example, if a hunter brings the Windreader an ill or sickly rabbit, the Windreader may send it away. These cats are respected within the clan, since it is a difficult position to obtain. '''Foragers: '''These are usually cats who enjoy making new discoveries or are adept at healing. Foragers' jobs are to scope out new herbs, berries, and plants, then present them to the Windreader. Foragers are often put on missions with Scouts, since, more often than not, they cross paths with them and end up traveling together anyway. '''Fishers: '''A rare, exclusive position, Fishers are usually chosen for being good swimmers or having especially water repelling coats. The young cats are taught the almost dying art of fishing by the older Fishers. Fishers not only fish, but on the journeys between territories, they fetch water because they are good swimmers, even if they are swept away by unfamiliar waters. '''Fighters: '''Strong, fierce, and more often than not, a bit on the irritable side, these are the cats the Tribe Of Dancing Petals would send into battle if trouble ever occurred. They are usually big, brutish toms- but more than one she-cat has proved herself more than worthy of this once exclusively male position. Fighters train harder than almost any cats in the Tribe, practicing and brushing up on their moves nearly every day- or suffer the consequences. Demotion. '''Scouts: '''Usually observant, curious, and quick-footed cats. They take the lead in the journeys between territorys, but when settled, they explore the territory and beyond. Scouts are meant to watch for danger and "scout out" new discoveries. Scouts tend to independant, seeing as they usually call their own shots when out exploring. '''Nurses: '''These cats care for pregnant she-cats and kits. They are certainly not medicine cat equivalents, they are more like senior queens- except they may be male. Nurses are usually chosen for the kind, accepting disposition- or for being stern enough that naughty kits will listen to them! Many older cats serve as Nurses later in life, before retiring to the Elders den, however, many have served as Nurses for all their lives. '''Elders: '''older cats who have retired from the tribe duties. They are more pampered than Clan elders, respected and never, ever to be teased by young ones. Even the Windreader takes counsel from the Elders, getting their input on all decisions. '''Kits: '''Exactly what they sound like- the kits of the Tribe. Diet The Tribe Of Dancing Petals have a very mixed diet- they eat almost anything, but they like berries and mice in particular. When in their winter territory, they eat the winter frost berries, as well as martens and snow hares. They also enjoy the occasional minnows from their stream. History The Tribe Of Dancing Petals was formed by a descendant of The Tribe Of Rushing Water- The she-cat, Blossom That Falls From Lonely Apple Tree, broke away from the cave-dwelling tribes in hopes of finding a new, more beautiful place. Several cats from her tribe followed her back when she returned to boast about her new, sunny, comfortable territory. As the moons passed, Blossom had a litter of kits with a rogue named Droplet, who joined the Tribe Of Dancing Petals and changed his name to Droplet That Shines On Willow Leaf. Their kits became the first true children of the newly founded tribe. And the descendants of those kits still live in the Tribe today. However, the Tribe soon discovered that winter in their territory was brutal- kits froze within minutes of being born, Elders were constantly ill, and everyone was exhausted. Blossom decided to move her Tribe to a new territory for winter- and they stumbled upon the most beautiful place in their search. Sure, it was still cold, but not quite as cold as the other territory, and the wind hardly ever blowed, so it was not so fiercely freezing and chilling beneath their fur. They decided to make this their territory in the colder months, and go back to their old territory in summer. Ever since then, the Tribe has made the sometimes treacherous journey between territories annually. Significant Members Blossom That Falls From Lonely Apple Tree: Founder, first Windreader Droplet That Shines On Willow Leaf: Co founder Dove That Glides Over Meadow: Current Windreader, considered to be the most brilliant Windreader the clan has ever seen. Allegiances '''Windreader- '''Dove That Glides Over Meadow (small gray tabby tom) '''Windreader To-Be: '''Chirp Of Speckled Sparrow (young, tiny tam she-cat with darker brown spots) 'Hunters Raven That Swoops On The Breeze (Raven)- black she-cat with a gray underbelly Song Of Morning Mockingbird (Song)- pale gray tabby tom Flower That Grows From Between Rocks (Flower)- small tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes Eagle Flying In The Sunset (Eagle)- fluffy dark ginger she-cat Glint Of Sun On Water (Glint)- big golden tabby tom with back tipped ears 'Foragers' Spring Of Startled Hare (Spring)- pregnant brown tabby she-cat Shadow Falling On Fresh Snow (Shadow)- gray tabby she-cat Squirrel That Flies From Treetops (Squirrel)- brown tabby tom Pinecone That Falls From Shady Tree (Acorn)- thin brown tabby tom Grass That Hides Sleeping Mouse (Grass)- ginger tabby tom 'Fishers' Ripple Of Fish In Water (Ripple)- pale gray and white tom Cloud With Rain In Belly (Cloud)- white she-cat with very dark tabby stripes Flicker Of Lightning Fire (Flicker)- golden-brown tabby she-cat, mother to Twig and Flame Mist On Water's Surface (Mist)- pale gray tom 'Fighters' Shade Of Mountain Strawberry (Shade)- mottled gray and ginger she-cat, mother to Berry, Smash, and Whistle Dawn Light Shining On Rock (Dawn)- pale ginger tom Egg That Rolls From Eagle's Nest (Egg)- brown tabby tom Sun Shining In Mountain Sky (Sun)- golden tabby tom Fog That Hides Mountain Peaks (Fog)- gray tabby tom Willow Leaf Swaying On The Breeze (Willow)- young silver tabby she-cat with brilliant green eyes Mouse Hiding Beneath Berry Bush (Mouse)- youn tiny brown she-cat 'Scouts' Sliver Of Pale Moonlight (Sliver)- white she-cat with silver paws, ears, and a silver tipped tail Dive Of Hunting Falcon (Dive)- scrawny black tom with white underbelly Bark Of Towering Elm (Bark)- stocky brown tabby tom Breeze That Blows Autumn Leaves (Breeze)- young dark gray, almost black she-cat with orange eyes Wolf That Sings In Moonlight (Wolf)- young dark gray she-cat with black markings 'Nurses' Sage That Grows On Hillside (Sage)- older golden tabby she-cat with a graying muzzle Lily That Waves In The Wind (Lily)- silver tabby she-cat Beetle That Hides Under Dandelion (Beetle)- tortoiseshell she-cat Puddle That Hides Swimming Tadpoles (Puddle)- young mottled brown and gray she-cat 'Elders' Tiny Fawn Leaping Over Thorns (Tiny)- old small brown tabby she-cat Bramble That Wedges Between Rocks (Bramble)- old tortoiseshell she-cat 'Kits' Berry That Falls In Summer (Berry)- pale ginger she-kit Smash Of Falling Boulder (Smash)- dark gray tabby tom-kit Whistle Of Lonely Robin (Whistle)- pale gray tabby tom-kit Flame That Dances Across Meadow (Flame)- dark ginger tabby she-kit Twig Snapping In Wind (Twig)- golden-brown tabby tom-kit'' Category:Blog posts Category:Tribes Category:Tribes (Unusable)